Weird duck in the pond
by Gadani13
Summary: AU-story;   about Azula's eight birthday. She has a party inside the palace together with all the girls of her year, Zuko tries to fit the group but his sister gives him a hard time. Ursa knows her son very well and helps him.


_Weird duck in the pond is an AU-story;  
>about Azula's eight birthday. She has a party inside the palace together with all the girls of her year, Zuko tries to fit the group but his sister gives him a hard time. Ursa knows her son very well and helps him. <em>

_Iroh is fifty-seven,  
>Ursa is thirty-six,<br>Lu Ten is seventeen,  
>Azula is eight,<br>Mai is nine,  
>Zuko is ten.<em>

**Weird duck in the pond.**

The garden of the Royal Palace was beautifully decorated with balloons, flowers and many more red gadgets. Princess Azula crossed her arms as she glared around; the four large tables were full with food and snacks.

The other two were filled with large presents; everything seemed okay for her eight birthday party. All the girls from her year were invited together with her best friends; Mai and Ty Lee, and of course her family.

Zuko looked up towards his mother with a disappointed frown. "Why does she get such a party, mom?"

Lady Ursa sighed; she honestly didn't knew what to answer. Ozai had promised Azula to give this party but it rather seemed over the top. "Let's enjoy it Zuko, it's your party as well."

"But those are all Azula her friends." The ten year old boy muttered, he knew his mother was telling a lie. His sister always got everything from father.

"You can play with them, go and make some new friends."

Zuko walked slowly away from his mother side, he stared doubtful over the large mass of girl's. One girl, with brown hair who was playing one of the game's turned her head and waved. The boy gave her a tiny smile. "You want to play with us?"

"Sure." The young Prince knelt down and peeked over a card game. He had never played this before but it seemed a lot of fun. "How do you play it?"

Princess Azula gritted her teeth, her brother wasn't even invited. She didn't understood what he was doing here and why he was talking too one of her friends. The girl rushed forwards and grabbed her brother by his ponytail. "AUW!"

"You aren't invited, brother. So, leave my friends alone."

The angry boy stood up with disbelieve. "But mom told me; I could play with them?"

"This party is girls only, … go away. You're ruining it!"

Prince Zuko sighed deep as he walked back towards his mother. She couldn't believe her ears as the boy told her he wasn't welcome. The Lady knew she couldn't force her daughter, because Ozai would be furious at her. She bends her knees and smiled. "Don't worry about it Zuko. You still deserve some cake."

"Can I have an extra piece for the turtle ducks?" Zuko asked with a squeaky voice. Ursa kissed her son his forehead and nodded while she made her way through the mass of kids and tried to find some cake.

"This is crazy…" Lu ten whispered, his father had no words for this, and he simply nodded. Nobody ever had a birthday party inside this palace except for Princess Azula. All her dreams had to come true, Ozai would always fight for his daughters wishes.

Iroh bit his lips as he noticed Zuko nearby the pond. The boy sat alone while his mother was somewhere out there. The General decided to join the young loner, Zuko looked up. His eyes seemed so sad. "Hi, uncle."

"This is quiet a huge party, isn't it?"

Prince Zuko lowered his head and smirked. "It's stupid."

Uncle sighed deep, his nephew was still a very young boy but he was right. "I know my nephew, it is… Your small parties were much more welcoming."

Zuko looked up again, his expression seemed angry. "I'm not even invited; I mean… she's my sister. Well, she isn't welcome next year!"

Iroh turned his head as he heard a little cough and stood up with a wide smile. "Your cake arrived, Zuko…"

The young boy turned his head and froze as he noticed Mai with a large plateau. "This party is boring and your mother asked me to bring this…" The girl whispered as she lowered the large cake in silence.

"You… you want some?" Zuko muttered, this stupid party seemed to take a pleasant twist. Mai sat down and smiled. "Always, I love cake."

Iroh crossed his arms and winked towards his brilliant sister in law. She had saved this situation very well. "They are both weird ducks, aren't they?"

"They sure are."


End file.
